Un deseo a las estrellas
by aleprettycat
Summary: "Comíamos sándwiches ésta mañana cuando a Phineas le llegó la idea de crear una máquina para que yo pueda conocer las estrellas fugaces y así poder pedir mi deseo. Después de todo, creer es poder". Isabella García-Shapiro


Hola!

Ale is back! ya sé, ya sé, no he terminado Conociendo a Una amiga, pero... la inspiración se fue y ahorita mi vicio es Phineas y Ferb ¡esa caricatura es genial!

Bueno, antier comencé un dibujo de Phineas e Isabella que sigo coloreando (me falta el fondo ) y quería ponerle alguna frase, pero luego noté algunas situaciones que me gustaría aclarar y como que en la descripción de la imagen no se me hacía el lugar más adecuado. Hoy, mientras coloreaba en clase y seguían surgiendo ideas al respecto y así nació este fic.

visítenme en deviantART para que luego puedan ver el dibujo que inspiró este fic =D

.com/

ok, mucho bla bla, así que les dejo el fic, disfrútenlo

* * *

><p><strong>Un deseo a las estrellas<strong>

.

Esta mañana no ha sido muy diferente a las demás. Cuando llegué los chicos estaban haciendo una masa muy curiosa. De acuerdo a la explicación de Phineas, ésta masa podía tomar cualquier forma e imitar los movimientos. Realmente era algo genial, porque cuando estuvo lista fue como tener una hermana gemela hecha de plastilina. Pero lo realmente interesante ocurrió en la cocina de los Flynn-Fletcher, cuando la madre de Phineas llegó del supermercado y al no ver la masa cambiante nos invitó a pasar y comer algo.

-Oye Phineas- dijo Baljeet mientras dejaba su sandwich en el plato para hablar- ayer en la noche estuve leyendo sobre algunas supersticiones sobre los deseos.

-¿A qué te refieres Nerd?- dijo Buford mientras tomaba la catsup que estaba al centro de la mesa

-¡Ah!- exclamó Baljeet- me refiero a la idea de arrojar una moneda a una fuente y pedir un deseo, o el hecho de pedíselos a las estrellas fugaces- todos escuchamos atentos hasta que dijo...

-¿Estrellas fugaces?- pregunté en voz alta sin querer.

-Sí Isabella, -Intervino Phineas- son "estrellas" que de pronto aparecen en el cielo, se desplazan rápidamente y luego desaparecen, ¿Verdad Ferb?- terminó dirijiéndose a Ferb, quien sólo levantó el pulgar a modo de afirmación.

-¡Cielos! yo nunca he visto una- dije asombrada

-Pero si no son la gran cosa- Baljeet volvió a hablar- en realidad son polvo cósmico y demás desperdicios espaciales que al entrar en contacto con la atmósfera...

-¡Ya entendimos! no tienes por qué explicarlo todo -dijo Buford callándolo al fin- Además, no está mal pedirles deseos a las estrellas fugaces.

-Así es Buford- volvió a intervenir Phineas, que ya se había terminado su sandwich- independientemente de que sean estrellas o no, lo importante es creer en que esos deseos se pueden lograr.

-Creer es poder- dijo Ferb haciendo su primera intervención en el día, y quizá la única.

Dicho esto todos terminamos con nuestros sandiwiches y pusimos manos a la obra. El aparato quedó pronto terminado y Buford le pidió a Ferb que lo accionara, pero Phineas intervino explicándole que el aparato funcionaría mejor por la noche, porque ahorita estaba absorviendo la luz solar y debíamos esperar a que la carga estuviera completa. Luego de esto Buford y Baljeet se fueron a sus casas y cuando yo estaba por retirarme Phineas me pidió que volviera después de la hora de cenar para poner la máquina a funcionar.

Una vez que el cielo se volvió oscuro y con el estómago debidamente alimentado, llegué a la casa de Phineas, él y Ferb estaban en el patio.

-Oye, ¿y Perry?- preguntó Phineas cuando yo estaba entrando al patio trasero.

-¿Qué estan haciendo?- pregunté como de costumbre mientras me acercaba a ellos

-¡Que bueno que llegas Isabella!- me dijo Phineas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro - Buford y Baljeet no vendrán, así que estamos listos para comenzar -yo asentí- ven, se verán mejor si las vemos desde el tejado.

Seguí a Phineas y subimos por las escaleras hacia el tejado, Ferb se quedó abajo oprimiendo unos botones del aparato. Cuando estábamos arriba, me senté junto a Phineas, quien esperaba impaciente a que Ferb terminara. Decidí romper el silencio.

-Oye Phineas, - él se volvió hacia mí- se supone que con las estrellas fugaces pides un deseo si logras verlas, pero en este caso... que son fabricadas, ¿las reglas cambiarán?

-Digamos que si logras atrapar una, le puedes pedir un deseo- dijo él con una sonrisa, la cual correspondí. ¿Alguna vez he mencionado lo lindo que se ve cuando sonríe? Es... es tan...

-¡Mira Isabella! ¡Parece una lluvia de estrellas!- dijo él sacándome de mis pensamientos, justo a tiempo antes de que hubiera viajado a Phineaslandia de nuevo.

Volví mi vista al cielo y pude ver cientos de estrellas fugaces. Eran tan hermosas, pero... ¡ni de broma podría atrapar una! Se movían muy rápido y en lo alto y... esa simple idea me deprimió. En ese momento se escuchó una especie de grito desgarrador y con ello apareció un enorme rayo verdoso que dio justo en la máquina. Afortunadamente, nadie salió herido, Ferb estaba recostado en un camastro a unos cuántos metros y nosotros estábamos arriba, lejos de todo peligro.

-Isabella, ¡Mira!- dijo Phineas señalando al cielo Volteé en la dirección que Phineas señalaba y al hacerlo ¡Todas las estrellas comenzaban a caer despacio! ¡como si fuesen copos de nieve!

-¡Valla!, no creí que fueran tan livianas -dijo Phineas mientras tenía una de esas estrellas en la mano y la contemplaba con la curiosidad que le caracteriza.

Decidí continuar admirando ese bello espectáculo... ¡las estrellas! Y así pasaron unos minutos hasta que una comenzó a caer directo hacia mí, extendí la palma de mi mano y la estrella se acomodó perfectamente en ella, en verdad era liviana.

-Creer es poder, Isabella- dijo Phineas sin quitar la mirada del cielo y con esa estrella aún en su mano. Cerré los ojos y pedí mi deseo. Me acomodé un poco y sentí algo tibio bajo mi otra mano. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con que mi mano estaba sobre la de Phineas y él no había quitado la suya, como si no le incomodase. Además el seguía muy entretenido mirando al cielo y yo decidí dedicarme a lo mismo. Sin importar que él sea un despistado en asuntos de romance, podré lograr que se entere de lo que siento por él, después de todo, creer es poder...

-¡Ferb!¡Mira!- dijo él mientras se levantaba- Perry subió al tejado y hay un montón de estrellas quí arriba- se alejó de mi lado para ir con Ferb a donde Perry.

... sí, algun día lo lograré, aunque él sea Phineas Flynn.

* * *

><p>sí, es el fic más corto que he escrito en mi vida O_o<p>

no olviden los reviews! =3


End file.
